Separation Temptation
by Captain Blue
Summary: Absence makes the heart grow fonder, but it doesn't stop the flow of hormones.


Just a little thing I threw together because I was bored. Plus Chess smut is good for the soul.

* * *

><p>The best word to describe their spontaneous on-the-road hook-ups is "frenzy". After going for so long without so much as seeing each other, Black and White succumb to hormones and make an absolute mess of the room they've rented from the Pokémon Center. Clothes, the necessary evil they put up with in each other's presence, are flung to the far corners, long forgotten until they need to go out. Hats, bags, and Poké Balls are strewn about the couch, or dangling from lamps. Shoes are haphazardly kicked off and away, sometimes going out the windows left open by the previous tenants.<p>

The childhood friends-turned-lovers don't dare take it slow, for fear of wasting time that could be spent kissing or touching. Black has become so skilled at unhooking White's bra that sometimes he swears he could make it pop open just by looking at. White gives him a devilish grin and says that the good stuff's underneath and that he better get to it or she's going to rip it off and he'll have to get her a new one. He replies that he'd love to pick out underwear for her, even though they both know it's just going to end up tangled on the ceiling fan like last time.

White pulls Black's shirt off, messing up his already untidy hair. She loves running her fingers through it as she kisses him, feeling his hands run down her bare back to her ass. "Arceus," She half-sighs, half-moans into his ear. "Would you just grab it already?"

"And skip the chance to drive you nuts?" He replies, in that smarmy tone that tells her he's smirking, goddammit. "We've been apart for too long." Nonetheless, he complies, because just seeing her wear those shorts isn't enough. Black knows sometimes she'll purposely bend over in front of him, just to have him squirm at the sight.

They steer themselves onto the bed. The mattress creaks and groans under their weight, though it goes by unnoticed. Black, in particular, is too intoxicated by a new lotion that White had purchased earlier that day. "You knew what you were doing." He breathes, lips jumping over her neck.

"I always do." White says, as Black's pants are pulled down and removed from their vicinity. "How else could I get you off?"

"As if you didn't already, showing me your butt like that."

Her blue eyes shine as she laughs, sliding her panties off. "Mm, is my little Black turning into an exhibitionist? Should we take this outside?"

"Fuck no," Black says, as his boxers fly over his shoulder to join the rest of their clothes on the floor. "D'you have any idea how many guys I'd have to fight off? They'd all want a piece of you."

"I'd beat 'em to a pulp," She tells him, her gaze moving down his chest. Good Arceus, did he have any idea how wet she got just by looking at him? "You're the only guy I could ever want."

"Glad I can provide," He says, and that's the last spoken word between them. The rest of the night is filled with their moans, grunts, and (in White's case) orgasmic cries. Weeks of sexual stress reach their climax (and more than just once, mind you), and finally, around midnight, Black and White collapse in total exhaustion and satisfaction. Naked, out of breath, and covered in sweat, they smile weakly at each other.

"I know we hate not seeing other," says Black, stretching out his body: he's been finding himself oddly tense and stiff lately, despite all the rigorous activity he does. "But if the sex keeps being like this, it might be worth it."

"We're perfectly capable of fucking like this every time." White replies, pulling her hair back into her signature ponytail. She props herself up against a pillow. "Plus we have so many positions to practice."

"I wanna do the one where I get to see your ass bounce up and down."

She gives him a playful slap on the arm, grinning. "We just did that one!"

"I know." Black grins back, his eyes gleaming. "I just really like it."

"I do too," White relents. She bends down and kisses him, sweetly and gently this time. "I love you, ya goofball."

"Love you too." He stretches again, his arms high above his head. "So," He smiles up at her, turning onto his side. "Ready for round two?"

The next morning, Nurse Joy walks into the room to find the bedframe completely snapped in half. On top of the still-intact mattress is a very apologetic note with a pile of cash on top of it. Shaking her head, she's glad she remembered her earplugs this time.

_FIN_


End file.
